


Stranded

by Junglepop



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anxiety, Courage, Foreign Language, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junglepop/pseuds/Junglepop
Summary: Imagine finding yourself in a hostile environment.  I think a lot of us would imagine we be some kind of unphased bamf who is self sufficient.But that's not really how it works.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic since I was fourteen.
> 
> This is a multi chapter I dont know how to fix it yet. 
> 
> I never write and I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> So basically my skill level is that a fourteen junglepop. At least I think.

I'm lost and confused. I don't know where I am and I'm so turned around. Nothing is the same and nothing looks familiar. I am lost. I look around me. I'm in a clearing and see nothing but an intense light, buildings and nature instead of the urban civilization I know of.

I try to recount what happened. I was visiting my mother at work and there was an explosion. 

I start toward a path far from where I started, and I'm shaking and that's an understatement. I feel like a marionette. I feel like I'm about to crash down. 

My eyesight finally adjusts. I see the buildings are overgrown with vegetation and some even have large trees that's almost as tall as the buildings itself growing inside them, penetrating out showing large roots and branches.

But buildings aren't the right word. They are ruins. Like something would see in a movie.  
Like ruins of a castle or a fortress. 

I am not going near that thing.

I turn back and see something. I immediately hide, I don't think it saw me. But I watch careful…IS THAT A FUCKING ROBOT!?

It had a round head with two bright green bulbs for eyes and a cylinder shaped body. It was actually kind of cute. But so are goats and they are assholes.

Luckily for me it's just one. I sneak behind the trees to go around it. Carefully keeping an eye on it. I stop every so often and look behind me to make sure nothing will sneak up on me.

I take a deep breath. I just have to focus on keeping myself safe and alive. That's it. I can breakdown later.

I can breakdown later. 

I step on a branch. It's eyes turn red and I hide.

The robot walks its way toward my direction. I shake harder with each step it comes closer.

Closer and closer.

It then sees me.

"!,#=[>#.."

What?

"!,#=[>#.."

It charges. 

I ran.

Where to? 

Just away from here.

Running around large trees that seem to have the radius of football fields.

It trails behind me.

I'm scared.

I'm lost.

It comes closer and closer. It’s not far behind. 

It lands a hit on me. 

I fly and gasp for air.

A tree breaks my flight path and I hit the ground hard. There's blood.

A lot of blood. 

My vision starts to blur and it makes pleased noises. I see a small path under the tree beside me. So small, but I could crawl through. I quickly start to crawl, running on adrenaline. 

This catches the robot off guard and tries to reach for my foot. I’m just barely far away enough it can’t reach.

It makes very scary and distressed noises once it realizes it can't reach me.

I reach the end.

I'm greeted by another robot. 

I gulp. 

It's different from the one I encountered. This one has longer limbs and has a blue cloak.

It does nothing and just stares with its green eyes. 

I black out.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to be suspenseful .
> 
> But hey if you made it this far you either liked it or are a champ. Gold star to the lot of you!


End file.
